L'alcool délie et lie les langues aussi
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Slash DMxHP] « Si ça n’avait pas été aussi bon, Harry se serait volontiers arracher la langue. Ou sa langue à lui, peut être. Car c’était un crime de savoir s’en servir aussi bien. »


Titre : L'alcool délie et lie les langues aussi

Auteur : dark.setsuna

Base : HP

Genre : Yaoi, pas vraiment romance, écriture particulière

Pairing : Il y a un Harry et un Draco qui discutent. Maintenant pour le reste, il faut lire ;)

Rating : T je dirais

Hum … je bloque sur le prochain chapitre de UMNP alors je me change les idées en écrivant un nouvel OS. Pas de songfic cette fois mais écriture tout aussi particulière. Une envie d'écrire et une certaine frustration de ne pas pouvoir le faire régulièrement. Cette histoire n'a ni queue ni tête, je vous préviens. Elle est spéciale et j'aime surtout son ambiance en fait.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en tout cas.

(Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour mes précédents OS au passage)

(Un merci tout particulier à **Lexy-kun** pour sa review sur _Darling _(GW) qui m'a vraiment fait très plaisir)

* * *

Le jeune homme contemplait tristement son propre reflet vert bouteille.

Il observait son regard hagard à travers le verre où était incrusté la marque « Fire Whisky 100 incendiaire »

La chaleur de l'alcool n'avait pas réussi à réchauffer son cœur pourtant.

Un léger courant d'air frais lui chatouillait la nuque.

¤

Le serpentard à la chevelure blonde comme les blés, se sentait horriblement seul

Ses draps avaient comme une odeur de tabac froid

Il se redressa d'un mouvement vacillant et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Le culot d'une bouteille de « Flower Cognac 100 flambeur » retenu nonchalamment entre ses ongles manucurés.

¤

Le brun le plus populaire de l'Ecole avait comme un nœud au creux de l'estomac.

Elle lui reprochait d'avoir sauver le monde, tu parles d'un comble.

Il écrasa sa cigarette entre deux pierres du mur à côté de lui.

D'un geste (moins souple que d'ordinaire), il se releva et quitta ce couloir maudit.

¤

Le meilleur élève de sa promotion arpentait, sans but, les corridors sinueux du deuxième étage.

Elle avait osé le plaquer. Lui, Draco Malfoy. Mais où allait le monde franchement.

Il s'immobilisa brusquement à la pensée de ses derniers mots : « En plus de ça, au lit, tu ne vaux pas deux mornilles »

Le jeune homme secoua frénétiquement son paquet de lights pour en faire tomber une.

La nicotine était plus que nécessaire, là.

¤

L'attrapeur vedette stoppa sa traversée à l'entrée de la salle des trophées

Sans idée derrière la tête, il pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche hésitante.

Le miroitement de plusieurs coupes l'aveugla un court instant.

Le brun se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, appuyé contre une colonne en marbre.

¤

Un étrange scintillement attira son attention

Le préfet serpentard poussa lentement la porte à demi-ouverte

Les vitrines présentes dans la pièce luisaient atrocement

Son regard se porta alors sur une forme rouge et or, au sol

¤

L'illustre Harry Potter laissa échapper un rot peu élégant, après une gorgée de son anti-douleur personnel

Il pencha ensuite sa tête en arrière et s'appuya contre la surface glaciale derrière lui.

Les yeux résolument clos et l'esprit en gruyère.

Comment avait-elle pu lui dire qu'il s'y prenait comme un pied au lit ?

¤

Ses prunelles azurées mirent quelques secondes à distinguer la silhouette allongée à ses pieds

L'étudiant en question était à moitié affalé contre un pilier, vêtu d'un informe (débraillé) de Gryffondor

Un paquet de cigarette était posé sur son ventre.

Une légère cicatrice au creux de son poignet attira également l'attention du blond.

¤

Le jeune homme songea à ses dernières heures en compagnie de sa dulcinée

Ron allait avoir un choc quand il apprendrait la nouvelle

Le brun ouvrit soudainement les yeux suite à un mouvement suspect dans l'air.

Ses yeux mentholés rencontrèrent alors le regard impassible de Malfoy, dernier du nom.

¤

Une seule question fusa ainsi entre les lèvres des deux étudiants :

« Qu'est ce que tu fouts là, toi ? »

D'un ton alliant mépris et étonnement, le regard déjà accusateur.

Ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils, face à ce synchronisme parfait.

¤

Sans se poser plus de question, Draco allait tourner les talons vers la sortie quand le brun le retint subitement.

Une main enserrée autour du culot de sa _Flower Cognac_

L'attrapeur gryffondor lui arracha à moitié des mains et commença à en boire une première gorgée.

Halluciné par son audace, le serpentard émit un « Hey » réprobateur avant de se pencher pour récupérer son bien.

¤

Résultat de l'opération, Draco tomba à moitié sur lui et sentit quelques courbatures renaître dans l'ensemble de son corps.

Presque allongé sur sa Némésis, le blond ne trouva pas le courage de se relever.

¤

Harry haussa un simple sourcil et se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis longtemps.

Il secoua la tête négligemment suite à cette idée saugrenue.

Son regard se porta alors sur le cou du préfet serpentard où une trace de rouge à lèvres demeurait valeureusement.

« Tu comptes rester là encore longtemps ? » L'interrogea-t-il pour la forme

¤

Le préfet serpentard ignora tout simplement sa demande.

Il contemplait en réalité sa bouteille de Fire Whisky à moitié vide.

Une pique fleurit soudain dans son esprit.

« Depuis quand Saint Potter s'adonne-t-il à l'alcoolisme au fait ? » Se moqua-t-il alors, glissant une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

¤

« Un saint ne tue pas, crétin. Tu parles toujours pour rien dire, de toute façon » Répliqua Harry en lui volant sa source première de nicotine.

Il alluma alors cette dernière d'un simple claquement de doigt et la fuma sous son nez.

Cette sensation l'avait toujours rendu dépendant mais ce n'était pas évident d'en profiter avec une tante maniacoexcessive hors de l'Ecole.

Et à Poudlard, il avait une réputation à sauvegarder. Bien évidemment.

« Tu n'es pas dans un meilleur état que moi, a priori » Ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

¤

« Match nul. Un partout » Commenta Draco en roulant finalement sur le côté.

Le brun émit un léger cri lorsqu'il lui écrasa les doigts au passage.

Il se vengea aussitôt en lui donnant un coup dans l'estomac.

Draco observa le plafond.

¤

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot.

L'alcool ne rendait pas aphone pourtant.

Bien au contraire.

Le plus curieux des deux se décida enfin :

« Au fait, tu fêtes quoi, Potty ? »

¤

« Mon célibat » Répondit-il tout simplement

¤

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du préfet serpentard

« Pourquoi tu souris, la fouine ? » Lui demanda automatiquement le brun avec agressivité.

Draco commença alors à rire.

Doucement

Un rire agaçant, sans doute nerveux.

Harry enfonça son poing dans son ventre pour le faire taire.

En vain.

¤

Il continua à le frapper pour qu'il arrête de rire.

Qu'est qu'il pouvait haïr ces moments où le serpentard parvenait à le mettre en rogne à ce point.

Sa susceptibilité était toujours à fleur de peau avec Malfoy.

Quel crétin.

Harry le rouait de coups mais cet imbécile continuait à rire, le repoussant à peine.

¤

Le brun se retrouva ainsi à moitié, assis au dessus de lui.

A bout de souffle et les nerfs en pelote.

Il menaçait de l'étrangler, ses mains enserrant le col de sa chemise en soie.

Draco avait réussit à se calmer et reprenait une respiration à peu près régulière.

¤

« Par Merlin, tu vas me dire ce qui te fait autant rire ? » S'exaspéra une dernière fois le survivant

Le blond relâcha son visage en arrière et articula péniblement :

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'on soit toujours sur le même longueur d'onde, toi et moi ? »

Harry se laissa retomber sur le côté suite à sa confession.

Un brin désappointé.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, idiot ? » Soupira-t-il d'un ton indolent.

¤

L'attrapeur serpentard sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je me suis fait plaqué, moi aussi » Répondit-il en allumant l'embout.

Harry baissa les yeux au sol.

« Pas étonnant, avec ta face de rongeur albinos » Pensa-t-il (à haute voix)

« Répète un peu ? »

« Garde tes menaces pour les serpentards, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas avec ton regard de veracrasse astigmate que tu vas m'impressionner. Et puis, depuis quand sortais-tu avec une personne bien définie d'abord ? » Le questionna subitement le jeune homme.

Le blond lui répondit seulement par un regard noir.

¤

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne passe pas mon temps à me pavaner avec une harpie miséreuse pendue à mon bras, que je n'ai pas de petite amie » Lui fit remarquer Draco d'un air hautain

« Ginny n'est pas une harpie. Par contre, toi tu es vraiment un connard » Répliqua le brun d'un sourire mauvais

« Ta répartie ne ferait pas pousser la moindre petite flammèche à un crabe de feu »

« La ferme, Malfoy » Soupira le brun

« C'est toi qui me parle, crétin » Précisa-t-il alors.

¤

Harry appuya sa tête contre la colonne en marbre, respirant la fumée de cigarette.

« J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait quitté. Je me prends pour un justicier qu'elle dit. Comme si j'avais le choix moi. » Pensa-t-il tout haut

Le blond tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa silencieusement.

Cet idiot de balafré était vraiment amoureux de « sa poil de carotte »

Il n'y a avait vraiment que lui pour s'éprendre d'une telle greluche.

¤

« De toute façon, elle te trompait depuis longtemps avec Londubat. Tu n'as pas de regrets à avoir » Lui confia le serpentard sans la moindre amertume

Pourquoi ce soudain élan de gentillesse envers le brun ?

Il l'ignorait lui-même.

Draco se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Trop de bonté tuait un Malfoy à petit feu.

¤

Harry le dévisagea furieusement.

« Je ne te crois pas » Rétorqua-t-il fièrement

« Pour une fois, que j'essaye d'être franc. T'as mal choisis ton jour » Commenta l'attrapeur serpentard, le regard dans le vide

Le brun baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

Non, elle ne l'aurait jamais trompé.

¤

Les minutes défilèrent alors.

Lentement.

Avant qu'il ne change de sujet …

¤

« Dis-moi Malfoy, quelle est la fille qui a eu le privilège de te plaquer ? » Le questionna-t-il avec sarcasme

« Elle te trompait vraiment, Potter » Renchérit le blond en souriant

« La ferme. Répond à ma question »

« Moi à ta place, j'aurais vraiment honte. Londubat … non mais franchement » Poursuivit Draco en esquissant une grimace

Un coup du brun effaça rapidement sa mimique.

Harry prit une gorgée de _Fire Whisky_ pour se redonner courage.

¤

« Pansy Parkinson »

L'attrapeur gryffondor orienta son regard vers son compagnon de mauvaise fortune.

Draco semblait passionné par un pli de sa chemise en soie subitement.

Harry esquissa un sourire

« Et tu oses critiquer Ginny … » Ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre.

¤

« Elle dit ne plus supporter ma 'popularité' ici » Précisa alors le serpentard

« Je m'en fiche, Malfoy »

« Quand elle a vu cette foutue trace de rouge à lèvre, elle a cru que j'étais avec une autre fille » Poursuivit le blond

« Comme de mon premier caleçon »

« Moi, je me voyais déjà marié avec elle, c'est ça le pire »

« La ferme » Soupira le brun, agacé par les jérémiades du fils à papa névrosé, assis à côté de lui.

« Je m'étais vraiment fait à cette idée. Elle aurait été une Madame Malfoy parfaite » S'imagina Draco en souriant à cette idée.

« Tu me saoules » Déclara l'attrapeur gryffondor,

« Tu ne m'as pas vraiment attendu pour ça » Commenta alors le préfet serpentard, d'un air goguenard

« Ouai toi non plus »

¤

« Tu veux bien me rappeler pourquoi je suis assis ici, à écouter les peines de cœur d'un petit con prétentieux que je déteste par-dessus tout ? »

« Parce que tu as bien trop honte d'aller avouer à ton crétin de meilleur ami que tu t'es fait largué par sa harpie de sœur. Ta réputation va en prendre un coup aussi »

« Ouai ça doit être ça »

« Sûrement oui »

¤

« Passe-moi une cigarette »

« … »

« Donne-moi une cigarette » Demanda-t-il plus fermement

« … »

« Aller ! »

« Tu rêves éveillé, mon pauvre » Se moqua le serpentard

Le brun choisit alors de se servir à même la source.

Il effleura les lèvres du blond juste le temps de lui subtiliser sa cigarette.

C'était le seul moyen.

Le surprendre assez pour lui donner l'occasion de le voler

Le choquer suffisamment pour qu'il oublie sa light dérobée

¤

« Tu refais ça, t'es mort » Le prévint mécaniquement le serpentard

« Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir »

« Je te croyais pas aussi dépendant »

« Tu as les lèvres douces, Malfoy » Commenta le brun en souriant

« La ferme »

¤

C'était fou ce qu'il aimait l'agacer.

Le mettre en rogne, voir son regard azuré s'étrécir férocement.

C'était terriblement grisant.

Foncièrement glorifiant.

Harry trouva que sa cigarette avait comme un goût de victoire cette fois-là.

¤

« Le pire c'est qu'elle ose remettre en question mes talents. Comme si je ne la satisfaisais pas pleinement » Marmonna le blond

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, la fouine ? » Soupira le survivant

Le préfet serpentard ne répéta pas néanmoins.

Trop honteux ?

Trop révolté plutôt.

Comme si un Malfoy pouvait être nul au lit.

C'était qu'elle était frigide, voilà tout.

¤

« Je me demande si Neville embrasse mieux que moi » S'interrogea à voix haute Harry.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Cet idiot n'est même pas capable de remonter la fermeture éclair de son pantalon correctement. Alors je doute qu'il sache distinguer le fait d'embrasser et d'asphyxier une personne » Rétorqua-t-il avec dédain.

« Merci »

« Je ne dit pas ça pour te rassurer, Potter »

Le brun esquissa un sourire.

Pourtant.

¤

« Tu sais s'ils l'ont déjà fait ? »

C'était sordide comme question a priori.

Mais c'était tout ce qui passait par la tête d'un jeune homme au destin prodigieux, après plusieurs gorgées d'alcool et une lune déjà bien haute dans le ciel.

Harry soupira.

¤

« Fait quoi ? » Demanda Draco, surpris

« À ton avis » Soupira-t-il

L'étudiant détailla un instant son interlocuteur.

Les joues du brun étaient étonnamment rouges à ce moment-là.

Un rictus fleurit au creux de ses lèvres.

« Tu as peur de le dire ? »

« La ferme » Répliqua le survivant, exaspéré

« Oh comme c'est touchant »

« Tu vas te taire, oui ! »

« Peut être es-tu encore puceau même ? »

« Met la en veilleuse, par Merlin ! »

« Tu ne me … »

¤

Le blond fut pourtant contraint de se taire.

D'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé d'ailleurs.

Qui lui aurait donné envie de vomir en principe.

Mais la pratique lui enseignait que la théorie avait ses failles.

Le type qu'il haïssait le plus au monde était en train de lui rouler la pelle de sa vie.

Draco se surprit à aimer ça.

¤

Il n'avait pas réfléchit en fait.

Le pire c'était que ce crétin ne le repoussait même pas.

Son impulsivité l'avait conduit à échanger un baiser langoureux avec un homme.

Qui plus est Malfoy, mi-homme mi-vermine.

Si ça n'avait pas été aussi bon, Harry se serait volontiers arracher la langue.

Ou sa langue à lui, peut être.

Car c'était un crime de savoir s'en servir aussi bien.

¤

C'est qu'il savait embrasser, le bougre.

Draco bascula soudain le brun contre le sol.

Il rompit l'échange, à bout de souffle.

Contemplant avec surprise le jeune homme sous lui.

¤

« Tu crois vraiment qu'un puceau t'embrasserait comme ça ? » Articula difficilement le gryffondor, la respiration haletante.

« T'as de la chance d'être un homme et de t'appeler Potter, je crois » Rétorqua le blond d'une voix essoufflée

« Pourquoi ça ? » Le questionna le brun

« Parce que puceau ou pas, tu ne le serais pas resté longtemps » Confessa le serpentard avant de se relever.

Harry suivit son mouvement d'un regard brûlant.

C'était Malfoy, par Merlin.

Il **devait** se calmer.

Oublier le renflement dans son pantalon.

¤

« L'alcool y est pour beaucoup aussi »

« J'aimerais bien »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien oublie. Je ferais mieux de partir »

¤

Harry détailla discrètement le visage serein du serpentard devant lui.

Leurs regards s'ancrèrent progressivement.

Draco soupira.

Harry lui fit un croche-pied.

Le blond se retrouva alors au-dessus de lui.

Incapable de résister à l'appel de ses lettres

¤

Une chaleur aux creux de l'estomac.

L'alcool ?

La naissance d'autre chose ?

Un simple baiser d'où résulte un tas de complication ?

C'est une autre histoire cependant, dont l'intimité n'appartient qu'à eux.

Draco redessina le corps déjà à moitié nu du brun sous lui, et se surprit à aimer cette nouvelle homosexualité.

Néanmoins.

* * *

**Fin**

Et voilà. J'espère que vous êtes encore là, réveillé et souriant ;)

Je tiens tout de suite à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas de suite.

Beaucoup de fics traitent déjà de ce sujet et le font très bien d'ailleurs.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

Le temps d'écrire une petite review encore ?

(Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes ou d'innatention au fait, il est tard lool)


End file.
